prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:アゼム/【For any users】Random questions of my week. 選べ！(笑)
Week 1 Situation: Let's say you gained an extraordinary ability and you decided to use it to protect people. However, one day, your city or village is on danger, there are chaos everywhere there. Question: Assuming you can save only a group of people in one different place at one time, which one you would choose to save first? (Your relationship affects this, and there is no guaranteed others are saved while you save the first choice) ①Your parent(s) votes ②Your sibling(s) vote ③Your grandparent(s) vote ④Your cousin(s) vote ⑤Your pet(s) vote ⑥Your friend(s) vote ⑦Your lover(s) (!?) or someone you have crush on vote ⑧A group of strangers (More numbers of people than other choices) vote ⑨A very important person to that city or country vote ⑩Your important belongings vote ⑪Yourself (Assume by 'saving yourself' means you're running away from the city. There is no shame on this as ourselves, most of the time, are the highest priority. However, if you choose this, you won't be saving other choices) vote ※Poll ended. Week 2 Situation: Let's say you started your high school life and, you're entwined by this ridiculous and weird but happy fate. You met several kind of men and woman in your school and befriended with some of them after a year. Question: Assuming your ridiculous fate leads you to a romance between you and another person from the school (which you befriended), which one would you take as your partner? (Applies to any gender, and it's up to your imagination how the appearances of these people look like) ① Your homeroom teacher vote ② Your childhood friend vote ③ Your senior vote ④ Your junior (might be from your previous school and came to your current school) vote ⑤ A student from a noble family vote ⑥ The student council president vote ⑦ The headmaster of your school vote ⑧ Assuming you entered a club, one of your club members vote ⑨ A clumsy student vote ⑩ Assuming there is, a recent transfer student vote ⑪ The most famous student in your school (different situation than above choices) vote ⑫ The janitor vote ⑬ A student who lives in your neighbourhood vote ⑭ A student with good looking vote ⑮ A delinquent vote ⑯ A student with the same gender as yours vote ⑰ Your classmate (Normal student, nothing unique, different situation than above choices) vote ⑱ No one as no one in your school interests you vote ※This poll has ended. Week 3 Situation: You have someone important (any relationship), the most important person in your life, tells you to throw away your most important belonging. Question: Which action would you choose? ① Throw that important belonging. A choice that you might regret in future. vote ② Keep that belonging which result having a big serious fight against your important person. Might as well result in shunning away from that person for the rest of your life. vote ③ Tries to keep both of your important person and belonging, which the probability of the success is 1%. votes ④ Abandon both of your important person and belonging, assuming you want to run away from the matter. vote ※Poll ended. Week 4 ※This week's... a week off! However, there will be the next week's so look forward for it! Week 5 Situation: You found out a group of your friends have access to magic and now fighting against villains― monsters that attack humans, secretly to the public. Only one of them knows you found out about it. Question: With only one of them noticed about you knowing this, he or she questioned you to choose a choice. ① Come and help them to fight against the monsters by having them teaching you their magic. Can results you in death during any possible battles, especially when you're still new to the battles. vote ② Help them but in supporting way. Some examples are providing them a home base, and better communication gadgets (assuming you're rich and there is a limit of magic energy they can use for days, even for telepathy magic). This could result in exposing your friends' secret about being magic users to other people. vote ③ Just cheer them and don't want to get involved simply because you're not confident of helping them and keeping their secrets from others. This could result in memory loss of their secret due to their memory alteration magic, but he or she would be happy with your words of cheer. vote ※Poll ended. Week 6 (?) Situation: Three places are in danger and you have the power to go and save one of this places at one time. Question: Which one would choose to save first? The other two places might not be saved after you saved the first one. ① リアルW (Real World) vote ② 二次元W (2D World) vote ③ プリキュアW (Precure's World) (not included in the choices above) vote ※This poll has ended. Week 7 Situation: Let's say you are given a chance to be reborn to this world. Question: What would you like reborn as? (Limited to the listed organisms) ① Same person as your previous life vote ② A different person with the same gender vote ③ A different person with the opposite gender vote ④ An animal vote ⑤ A plant vote ⑥ A micro-organism vote ※This poll has ended. Week 9 Situation: It's the first day of your high school life! Sakura trees! Youth! New meetings!― The next thing you know, you made your new classmate cried. ---- Question: What is the next thing would you do? ① Ask him or her why is he or she crying. vote ② Leave he or she be. vote ③ Pat on his or her head. vote ④ Get beaten by his or her fans. vote ⑤ Accept your high school life will be forever grey colored. vote ⑥ Harakiri. vote ---- ※This poll has ended. Week 10 Question: Which of the following colour is your choice? (For any possible reason) ① Red ② Blue ③ Gold ④ Violet ⑤ Green ⑥ Navy ※Poll will end on next Monday. You may put a comment and include the reason for your choice. ※There is a hidden riddle on the choice of the answers (a hint would be the arrangement). Category:Blog posts